Dogs
EBF4 Foe Tanuki Dog.png|Tanuki Dog EBF4 Foe Wolf Dog.png|Wolf Dog EBF4 Foe Friend Dog.png|Friend Dog EBF4 Foe Mage Dog.png|Mage Dog Dogs are a group of foes introduced in . They are mid-tier enemies encountered mainly during early stages of the game, with the exception of Mage Dog, which is encountered near the end of the game instead. Overview ... Species 'Tanuki Dog' The Tanuki Dog is the first Dog species encountered in the game, mainly found in Ashwood Forest. It is a brown-furred creature with darker brown markings over its eyes and on the tip of its tail, making it look somewhat like a raccoon. Its most notable accessory is the large white jug of sake (Japanese rice wine) tied to its neck by a red string. The Tanuki Dog is a Fire-based foe, which can attack with a fiery dive that inflicts moderate damage with a chance to burn its target. This also burns the Tanuki Dog, but its affinity for Fire actually allows it to gain HP from the condition. In a pinch, it can take a swig of alcohol from its jug, restoring a large chunk of HP and inflicting Berserk on itself to amplify its attack power. The Tanuki Dog absorbs Fire, but is weak to Ice, Water and Poison. 'Wolf Dog' This species of Dog is largely grey and black in colour, and generally appears fiercer and leaner than previous species. It appears in the Crystal Caverns and is described as being highly territorial - it only attacks players in hopes of defending its home. The Wolf Dog mainly uses Ice magic to damage, and possibly freeze, the party, but it can also buff its allies with a howl. It is weak to Fire, Holy and Poison, but resistant to Ice and Dark. 'Friend Dog' The Friend Dog is a white-furred dog with a small barrel tied around its neck. As its name suggests, it is a peaceful creature which never attacks its foes; instead, it acts as a supporter for its allies. It also resides in Ashwood Forest, and some of the nearby Greenwood Village citizens have managed to tame its peers. A Friend Dog can howl to buff its allies' Attack, and rear up on its hind legs (which Natalie and Anna find adorable) to debuff the players' Attack. It can also drink medicine from its barrel to heal itself. It is weak to Dark and Poison. Friend Dog is also one of available Summons, it is available since the beginning of the game. 'Mage Dog' The strongest Dog species lives in the higher levels of the Temple of Godcat, and is thus one of the final new enemies players will encounter. It appears as a dog with pure black fur, contrasted by the white cloth covering its head, forelimbs, and hindquarters. Although it can use the backflipping strike common to its lesser brethren, the Mage Dog prefers to cast magic. It can buff its allies' Attack, heal its entire party, and, most irritating of all, drain the MP of a random party member. It has a high Magic Defence and immunity to both Holy and Dark, as well as to Curse, Weaken and Death. The Mage Dog's only elemental weakness is Poison, but its real weakness is to ; without its magic abilities, its threat level plummets. Its high Magic Defence can also be circumvented by using physical attacks against it, and its HP is relatively low compared to the other enemies in the Temple of Godcat. Trivia *The Bestiary lists Friend Dog after Wolf Dog, however, the former are encountered earlier in-game. *The Mage Dogs were first seen in Epic Battle Fantasy 3's Concept Art Gallery. They were designed as a counterpart to the Mage Birds, but were cut when Matt Roszak decided that he already had enough enemies. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes